Gelato
Gelato is the het ship between Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan from the RWBY fandom. Canon Roman and Neo are partners in crime who serve as two of the many antagonists of RWBY. Volume 2 The two are first seen together in the Volume 2, Chapter 4: Painting The Town. When Roman Torchwick makes his way into an Atlesian Paladin, a fight ensues and team RWBY destroys the mech, leaving Roman unprotected. Yang fires a blast from Ember Celica. However, Neo appears out of nowhere with her parasol, Hush, and shields Roman from the blast. She bows, and when Yang runs forward to punch the parasol, the two shatter into thin air immediately upon contact, and are next seen safe in an airship. Later, Roman ends up in prison due to the plans of his boss. Volume 3 The two are next seen when Neo appears disguised as an Atlesian officer with Roman's hat and weapon in hand. The two are later shown on an airship, causing havoc. In Volume 3, Chapter 11: Heroes and Monsters, Ruby Rose makes her way on top of the airship to stop their plans. Roman tells Neo to go see who landed on top of their ship, and she nods and leaves immediately. After Neo sees who it is, she sends a text message to Roman with the words, "Guess who?" and a picture of Ruby. Roman groans and makes his way up to the top of the ship. The three battle together, Neo and Torchwick VS Ruby. Roman and Neo work excellently in combat together, using nothing but silence to signal the other for the next attack they perform together, and easily manage to overcome Ruby. Ruby is seen dangling off the ship, holding on by her scythe, when Neo pulls out the blade concealed in her parasol and points it towards the girl. Ruby then surprises her by clicking the button on her parasol, which opens it up and carries Neo off the ship and into the wind. Ruby makes her way on top of the ship and Roman becomes angry. He lectures Ruby and beats her with his cane, Melodic Cudgel. He has Ruby on the ground as he yells at her and he tells her how he's a survivor. But as if an irony to his previous words, he is swallowed by a Grimm, which are monsters attracted by negative emotion. Volume 6 Neo is not seen till Volume 6, Chapter 5: The Coming Storm. Neo casts an illusion that appears in a bar in Mistral to the surprise of Cinder Fall, who is Roman and Neo's previous boss, and intends to kill her. The two fight and Cinder seems confused as to why Neo intends to hurt her, but when they're told to take the fight outside, Neo's illusion shatters and Cinder casts a fireball towards her. Neo's parasol blocks it and shows Neo with Roman Torchwick's bowler hat on top of her head, showing Cinder why she has come to kill her, and that she isn't over the death of her former partner. Her clothes are shown ripped and she looks heartbroken. Cinder says she isn't to blame, and that Ruby is to blame, but Neo feels otherwise and continues to fight her till Cinder reveals her Maiden powers. Neo looks afraid because of this mysterious power, and decides to team up with Cinder Fall and agrees to hunt down Ruby. It's unknown if Neo will follow through with her original goal, but her theme song One Thing expresses Neo's hatred toward Cinder. Neo is next seen in Volume 6, Chapter 13: Our Way. She's seen wearing not just Roman's bowler hat, but also his gray scarf. Neo's theme song One Thing expresses her want for revenge as well as her closeness with Roman Torchwick. It describes him as the light in her life and her only friend. RWBY Chibi The two are also seen together throughout RWBY's spinoff series, RWBY Chibi, which is said to take from the canon pool of things and make it more dramatic for the sake of comedy. In RWBY Chibi: Season 3, Episode 7 - Mysterious Red Button, Neo and Roman are seen with Cinder. The three find a red button which when they push, does different things for different people. When Cinder pushes it, an assortment of objects fall on top of her. Roman expresses how the button would be perfect for a trap to set on Ruby, and Neo uses signs to tell him not to push the button. Roman accidentally drops the button and falls down a hole. Neo frowns and holds out a sign that says, "He's a dum-dum," and then switches the sign to say, "But he's my dum-dum," and then she smiles, following him into the hole. RWBY Amity Arena This is later joked about again in RWBY Amity Arena, RWBY's mobile game. Neo's card description describes her as "Cruel, vicious, and sadistic," but then proceeds to say, "But actually, she is sweet, petite, loving, and loyal, if you're a Dum-Dum, more specifically, HER Dum-Dum." In RWBY Amity Arena during Valentine's Day, players received a message in their inbox that said, "Will you be our Dum-Dum?" with a crate attached, implying that Neo's term for Roman, "my Dum-Dum" is a possible term of romantic endearment. The two also share a team attack card called Partners in Crime. Fanon The fandom has many different interpretations of the relationship between Roman and Neo, but the most popular is that of a romantic interpretation. With the teases shown, it’s possible it could have been romantic in the actual show but there is no confirmation as of right now. Fandom FAN FICTION : Navigation